my wild girl
by funky A-rab
Summary: its a story about Ichigo and a girl named Rina,they always get into fights yet, they're friends or more then that in the neer future. and  well its obviously ichigoXOC story.


Hi everyone~!

You see, this is my first ff,actually I have more other stories (yet,to upload them at this site XD)

Anyways here's the first chapter,hope you enjoy it~

Name : tagomi Rina Age : 17 (all characters are the same age too, except for the shinigami of course)

Family: her mother died by giving birth to her. The father never came home cuz; he works in a music industry, and he even barely comes at holidays, He also owns night clubs and they are the biggest at Tokyo. his daughter 'Rina' is alowed to enter the clubs with out any I.D, and drinks. there,everybody knows that she's the boss.

Bio: she is a vary beautiful girl, and the teen-girl dream for all guys, and a nightmare for all girls got boyfriends (lool ;) )she gets whatever she wants because her father never says "no" or "why?" To her.  
He just gives her what she wants.

And also working as a model since the age of thirteen.

she could be little bitchy at times but, she never means any harm, she is vary smart, and even always gets high grades in exams.

Friends: she is friends with orehime, tatsuki,the guy with glasses (ishida) and chad.

Rina and ichigo have known each other since childhood but, they always fight. well mostly ichigo how starts it

~~~ story begins~

it was a sunny day at karakura Town. rina has just woke up form her sleep, after a wild party she had last night in one of her father's night clubs, as you know, her father had never stepped into their house or on the country! And in a mater of fact, he was too busy working with the music industry, that's all what rina knew about her father's job.

true, he never been at home but, she hadn't complained, the girl was partying 24/7 at a night-club without any I.D, and having some drink's too. So there wasn't any reasons for whining and acting pampered for wishing to see her fathers face!

When waking up feeling a bit dizzy from last night was the side-effect, she hit the shower, then she brushed her hair, putting some eyeliner, mascara and a lipstick, after that she took a pill for her headache.

"god,why do I have to go to school today? I should be sleeping all day instead! and I even have a model shoot too! god help me! I guess this is what I get for being so beautiful,tee-hee~" she winked to herself at the mirror next, she immediately went off to school, getting into the car disliking her driver for driving her to school, she always liked walking there.

At school~

When she arrived at school she immediately noticed the boys whispering about her, on how much she looked pretty.

rina just smirked at them and gave them a wink. all the boys had that stupid grin at there faces. Rina just walked away laughing, on her way to the first class.

she met her friend orehime. Orehime technically jumped at her hugging her, You See orehime is one of the few girls who liked rina since everybody was jealous of her.

"Ohayo rina-chaaaaaaaan~!" Said orehime tight's her hugging even more.

"Aha-ha! ohayo orehime, now would you please stop hugging me?" Rina said bushing a little.

"Rina-chan where were you last weekend? I tried to call you but you never answered? I even left you twelve messages on the answering machine, didn't you see them?" Asked orehime vary excited to hear Rina's answer. Rina sweat-dropped at the vary Hyper girl.

"god 12 massages! She's worst then the guy who used to stalk me!" Rina thought to herself.

"I'm sorry orehime but I went to parties for three nights, and I was sleeping all day so, I really didn't have time for answering the phone so.." Rina said walking to class, orehime walking after her.

"Oh~ that's why~!...Rina-chan you have a lot of parties you should have sometime for studying."

"... "Rina wasn't paying any attention to orehime at all well she never did anyways.

Well that's it for the first chapter~!

I would really appreciate REVIEWS!^o^ You know it makes me update even faster!

Thanks for reading~


End file.
